Lyra, Gold, and the Fight with Malladus
by LittleSpringroll
Summary: Lyra and Gold travel back to the Legend of Zelda world to fight Malladus with Link, but they lose! What will they do to destroy Malladus once and for all? Sequel to Lyra, Gold, and the Bow of Light.
1. Mistakes with Malladus

**1: Mistakes with Malladus**

"Lyra, help me!" Link shouted above the roars coming from Malladus. Lyra ran toward Link as her pushed the sword further into the ruby-colored gem on Malladus' head. Gold raced to Lyra's side and grabbed the handle along with her. They pushed harder, but couldn't destroy the gem.

Zelda ran as fast as she could towards them. Suddenly, she tripped on a small rock, and fell on the ground. Gold was the closest to her, so he ran to help.

"No, Gold!" Link yelled. He and Lyra couldn't push hard enough to break Malladus' gem, and Link was tiring.

Just then, Malladus pulled the sword from its head.

"The Lokomo Sword!" Zelda said. "We can't win without it!"

Malladus threw the sword at Link and Lyra, who dodged the pointed projectile. The Lokomo Sword smashed into the ground. Link grabbed the handle and pulled, but it was no use. The sword was firmly in the ground and never to be taken out.

Link suddenly heard the roar of Malladus and saw four fireballs flying toward him. He looked for a place the run, but he was trapped. Link ducked and rolled under the fireballs. In the process, the Spirit Flute fell out of his bag. Link turned to pick it up, but suddenly, Malladus blasted him with a fireball. The Spirit Flue and Link flew a few yards due to the exploding fireball Malladus launched. The Flute landed right next to Zelda. She bent down to pick it up.

Suddenly, Malladus grabbed Lyra. "Aiiieee!" she screeched as Malladus began to throw her.

Gold ran to the rescue and drew his pool cue. "Malladus, prepare to face the weapon of Gold, the famous Pokédex Holder!" Gold shouted. "Super Spin attack!" Gold spun around in a circle with his pool cue and landed a blow on one of Malladus' legs. Malladus stared at him and threw Lyra at him.

Gold looked up and saw Lyra falling toward him. Gold closed his eyes as Lyra hit him, the impact sending him to the ground. Gold opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Zelda, glowing with magical power.

"There is only one hope," she said. "The Song of Time."

Gold heard the first couple of note to the song, but then fainted.

* * *

><p>Hi everybody! This is the sequel to Lyra, Gold, and the Bow of Light. The first few chapters are kind of short, but we promise they'll get longer!<p> 


	2. Back in Time

**2: Back in Time**

"Gold!" someone whispered. Gold opened his eyes and blinked. Lyra was standing right in front of him.

"Where…are we?" Gold asked.

Lyra said, "I think we're in Link's train."

Gold sat up. "What about Malladus? And the Song of Time?"

Lyra looked puzzled. "Song of Time? I don't know anything called that," she said. "Dialga knows the move 'Roar of Time'."

Gold stood up and stretched. "No, I remember now. Zelda played it on the Spirit Flute."

Suddenly, the door opened and Zelda walked in. "Glad to see you're awake." She smiled. "Should I explain how we survived the fight with Malladus?"

Lyra and Gold nodded in unison.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Okay. You see, I played the Song of Time to time travel to before the battle with Malladus."

Lyra stood with her mouth wide open, but she didn't know what to say. Gold looked out the window of the passenger car. "Where are we, Zelda?"

"In Link's train, going into the Dark Realm," Zelda replied.

Lyra started to speak. "Wait, wait, wait. How did we get here, again?"

Gold sighed. "Don't you remember when we were exploring Tohjo Falls? And when we found the cavern behind the waterfall? And when we teleported to the crack in time where Anjean was?"

Lyra thought a moment. "Kinda."

Gold sighed again. "Don't you remember when we were in Ilex Forest when we first met Anjean? And when we saved Link from Skeldritch? And by the way," Gold turned to Zelda, "–does the Song of Time include amnesia side effects?!"

Zelda thought a little. "Sometimes. It mostly happens if you were unconscious when I play it."

Gold turned back to Lyra. "So, Lyra, _do_ you remember those events?"

Lyra thought for a couple seconds. "A little."

Suddenly, a hug one-eyed cave spider skydived onto the passenger car roof, causing the whole spirit train to shake violently. The creature hopped off the train and scurried away.

The next moment, Link opened the door to the car. "Prepare to battle!" he announced. Then, he, Zelda, Lyra, and Gold took their battle positions. Zelda controlled the train while Link stood on top of the train engine's roof with his boomerang to hurt the spiders. Gold was on the roof of the passenger car (which was slightly dented) while Lyra manned the cannon.

After a few seconds, the first spider appeared in the darkness and Link simply threw his boomerang to make it dizzy so Lyra could shoot it with the cannon.

Next, two more spiders came. Lyra shot one down and Link used his Whirlwind to blow the enemies back.

After a few more attacks, Link said, "I see the exit!"

Gold squinted and sure enough, he saw a faint light.

Zelda shouted, "Four spiders!"

Lyra looked up and saw four spiders headed for their train.


	3. Cave of Monsters

**3: Cave of Monsters**

Link reached into his bag and tossed the Bow of Light to Zelda. "Here, use this!" he said.

Zelda caught the Bow and aimed it out of one of the train's windows.

Link used his whip to destroy a spider, but in the process, he fell off the train. "Eek!" he screamed as he continued his descent to the ground. Lyra leaned out and grabbed him, but a spider was about to jump on them. Lyra made a quick decision and pulled Link onto the cannon platform while holding the cannon and pressing the trigger just as the spider leaped toward them. Link landed on the floor with a _thump!_ as the cannonball zoomed toward the cave spider. One millisecond later, the spider fainted.

The next two spiders approached more cautiously. Zelda pulled the Bow string back a little more for more force and released an arrow. The high-speed light arrow flew in an almost perfect arc and found its mark on the spider's eye. The spider fell off the cave wall and disappeared into darkness.

The last spider charged towards Gold and leaped off the cave roof to attack him. Gold tightened his grip on his pool stick and jumped up to thrust his cue into the monster. The spider cracked Gold's pool cue and landed on the train car. Gold released his grip on the useless weapon, but suddenly saw a sword flying toward him. He jumped up and grabbed the handle of the sword and swung it down on the monster's eye. The monster spider screeched and fell off the passenger car.

Suddenly, a hand pulled him off the roof of the car, just as the train went through the low exit of the tunnel Gold looked at the person who had saved him and saw the smiling face of Lyra with Link standing behind her.

"You can keep the sword," Link said.

Gold stood up. "Thanks for saving me, guys."

Lyra said, "That's what friends are for!"

Link hopped onto the floor of the engine. Zelda walked back to sit in the passenger car. "We are approaching the Dark Realm shortly," Link explained.

Lyra was standing on the cannon platform in a couple seconds. "Got it!" she shouted back to Link who gave her a thumbs-up.

Gold opened his bag and stared at the ten bombs he had bought at Adoba Village. _Will I ever use them? _he thought. Just then, the train collided with the portal to the Dark Realm and they were teleported away.


	4. An Epic Battle

**4: An Epic Battle**

The Spirit Train chugged through the Dark Realm on endless tracks. Everyone was silent, because each of them knew of the battle to come. It would be an epic locomotive clash. The largest one in many years. Last time, they had barely survived the fight.

Just then, a huge black train appeared out of nowhere. It was pulling two evil train cars, which carried devastating weapons and nasty surprises.

"Let's GOOO!" Link shouted, putting the train in double-speed mode in pursuit of the Dark Train. Lyra, like always, stood near the cannon with her fist hovering over the trigger, ready to press it when needed. Zelda held the Bow of Light in case she had to fight an enemy. Gold secretly climbed into the cargo train car for special purposes.

The Spirit Train slowly covered the distance between it and the evil locomotive. The two trains chugged on the endless rails to an unknown destination. At least for Gold, Lyra, Zelda, and Link.

"Watch out for the exploding barrels!" Zelda warned as the first train car pulled by the Dark Train opened a slot in its side revealing a huge barrel. Lyra targeted the skull on the cylinder and fired. The barrel exploded with enough force to damage the evil train car.

"Dark Fire ahead!" Lyra warned Link. Link changed tracks and avoided the deadly flames. A barrel rolled onto the tracks in front of them. BAM! The barrel exploded in a burst of flares, shaking the train. Black smoke started coming from the smokestack.

Just then, the Dark Train roared and started to shift tracks. "Quick, Link!" Zelda shouted. "Switch rails!" Link slowed his locomotive and switched tracks to avoid damage. Then, he sent the train back on double speed before their foes disappeared.

Another barrel appeared in a slot. Lyra aimed carefully and touched the button, causing a cannonball to hit the barrel. The barrel detonated, causing the last train car on the train to uncouple and deactivate by ways of explosion.

The Dark Train roared and drove into a green teleportal, not far away. "After it!" Lyra yelled. Link drove the train straight into the portal. POOOFF! The Spirit Train appeared in a different portion of the Dark Realm. Again, their small engine neared the larger and more powerful engine. Both trains were preparing for combat.

Link checked on the train's fuel supply while Lyra reloaded the cannon.

"All set?" Link questioned. Zelda and Lyra nodded.

A laser popped out of the car that the evil train was pulling.

"Watch out!" Zelda shouted. The laser was almost done charging.

Suddenly, a Poké Ball flew towards the laser. When it collided with the laser, it exploded, destroying the laser forever.

"Whoa…what _was_ that?" Lyra asked.

"A Poké Bomb for short. You just put a bomb in a Poké Ball."

Link, Zelda, and Lyra turned and saw Link's cargo car on a track parallel to them. Gold was grinning and sitting inside the car and his Typhlosion was using Fire Blast to propel the car forward.

Lyra frowned. "Look out, Gold! Dead end!"

Gold looked ahead of him and saw his fate rushing towards him. His eyes grew wide. Gold reached for one of his Poké Balls. "Go, Aibo!" he shouted. His Ambipom used one of its tails to grab the Spirit Train and the other to grab Gold's freight car. Aibo pulled with all it might and Gold with his car jumped from one track to another, barely avoiding the dead end. "Great job, Ai–" ZAP! The Dark Train's laser, which was now fully charged, sent a boiling hot beam of light toward Aibo. It pierced Aibo, thoroughly burning it, causing Aibo to faint immediately.

"No, Aibo!" Gold cried, returning his fried Poké Partner to its capsule. The Dark Train roared and began to switch tracks. Link lowered the lever, slowing the train.

"OH NO!" Gold yelled. The freight car he was in was zooming toward the evil train.

"Exbo!" Gold shouted. His Typhlosion used Blat Burn to propel him through the air onto the Spirit Train. Just then, he realized that he had left his bombs behind.

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! The freight car that carried the nine bombs that Gold had left behind rammed into the Dark Train, exploding some of its lasers. The last car attached to it exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke.

"There goes my number one freight car," Link said.

Just then, the Dark Train ran into another portal. "Follow it!" Zelda yelled. Link switched tracks quickly and their train teleported in a few seconds.


	5. Two More Evils

**5: Two More Evils**

The Spirit Train emerged from the evil green portal and charged ahead. They could see the outline of their enemy in the distance. Link switched the train into double speed and they continued pursuing the Dark Train.

"Get ready, guys!" Link shouted. Zelda, Lyra, and Gold nodded in agreement. Lyra checked the cannon and loaded it. Gold drew his sword with a _shing!_ Zelda readied the Bow of Lights in her palms.

Now, the Spirit Train and the evil train were right next to each other. Suddenly, four blue lasers shot out from the evil train's spikes on its side. Different sections of the train slowly rotated, moving the lasers toward the Spirit Train. Lyra slammed on the trigger, blasting one of the lasers with a cannon ball. A light arrow streaked through the sky and penetrated another laser.

"Flamethrower!" Gold commanded his Pokémon. It breathed out a highly damaging fireball that struck the remaining lasers, utterly destroying them.

"Way to go, Gold!" Lyra commented.

The Spirit Train passed the Dark Train. "Aim for its face!" Link yelled over the noise of the two trains. Lyra turned the cannon 106˚ and repeatedly punched the worn-out trigger. The Dark Train made crazy sounds while being smashed by iron spheres at speeds up to 100 mph.

Gold sent out all six of his Pokémon. "Return!" he shouted. All of his Pokémon punched and kicked the evil locomotive furiously and forcefully.

"Get back!" commanded Zelda. She pulled back an arrow in the Bow of Light. Light energy enveloped the single arrow, converting it into a Light Arrow. "Go!" Zelda yelled. She loosened her grip on the bowstring, sending the arrow of light towards the Dark Train at over 1,000 mph. The arrow struck the locomotive in less than 1/1,000 of a millisecond, breaking the sound barrier and creating a sonic boom.

The evil train screeched to a halt and so did the Spirit Train. "Board the Dark Train!" Link shouted while tossing a grappling hook towards the roof of the Dark Train. Zelda, Lyra, Gold, and then Link climbed onto the enemy train and stood up. Link unlatched the grappling hook for further use.

"You've gone far enough, Cole," Zelda spoke. "This is where it ends."

The evil magician and two-hatted chancellor sighed heavily. "You again…" he said. "The Demon King's return is nigh, you know. Yet, here you are, making a nuisance of yourselves!" Without warning, he spun around and glared at Link. "You insolent little fools! It's time you received the punishment you deserve!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he smiled and snapped his fingers. The evil train started to roll away from the Spirit Train.

Chancellor Cole stared at Zelda. "Wait…I took your body in the first couple minutes of the game! Did someone glitch it up?" He turned to Lyra and Gold. "You! You're from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver! How did you get here?!" He opened his DS™ for proof. "See? You should be here!" He pointed at the DS screen.

"Remember, Cole. This is a story," Zelda hissed. "The readers are expecting an epic battle and _you're_ playing on a DS. Get back to business!"

Chancellor Cole closed his DS™ and shot purple energy at Zelda. "Take that!" he yelled while laughing uncontrollably in an evil tone.

Zelda's body fell over. Suddenly, a blue ghostly thing rushed into Zelda's body. 'Zelda' stood up and opened her eyes. They were red and yellow and evil-looking.

"Behold! Malladus reborn!" Chancellor Cole grinned.

Malladus stared blankly at nothing. Finally, it said, "What are my lines?!"

Link jumped forward and drew his sword, pointing it at Malladus. "How dare you ruin our story! You messed it all up! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY LINES YET!"

Link looked as if he were about to smash Malladus into smithereens. "Sorry, Link!" Malladus said. It floated to the end of the train and waited.

"Get Malladus!" Link ordered.

"Oh, no you won't!" Chancellor Cole sad. He produced four electro-rats that circled around Link.

"Spin attack!" Link shouted as he spun around with his sword, damaging the rats. "Here, Lyra. You get the Bow of Light, I get Malladus, and Gold gets the rats," Link said.

"Got it!" Gold and Lyra replied. Link rushed towards Malladus, only to be fried by its laser vision.

"Oooppss…forgot about that," Link said. He continued more cautiously this time, with his shield.


	6. Trains and an Unexpected Friend

**6: Trains and an Unexpected Friend**

Lyra walked behind Link with the golden bow in her hands. She reached into her bag and found some arrows. She placed one in the bow and drew back the string.

Meanwhile, Gold was occupied with Chancellor Cole. He kept on slashing at him, but Chancellor Cole always teleported away. Gold decided to use a Pokémon. "Go, Polibo!" he said as he opened his Pokéball, revealing a green frog. "Surf!" A huge wave of water appeared out of nowhere and swept Chancellor Cole away from Gold and off the train.

"Hiyah!" Chancellor Cole screamed. He produced an electro-rope out of the blue and latched it on to the train. Then, he did a triple somersault and landed on the train once more.

_This guy is tough, _thought Gold.

"Aagh!" Link yelled as he was blasted with the laser. The platforms on the Dark Train shifted and he almost fell off, but at the last second, he grabbed the edge of one of the platforms.

"Link!" Lyra cried. She ran to him and lifted him up and onto the train.

"Thanks, Lyra." Link smiled.

Lyra frowned. "How are we gonna get Malladus? We keep getting hit by that laser."

Link nodded in agreement. Then, suddenly he started smiling. "Now that I think about it, it will be a piece of cake! I have the perfect plan!" He opened his bag and pulled out the grappling hook. He swung it around his head and threw it at Malladus. The rope went around Malladus and tied it up.

Malladus started to float with dark energy, pulling Link behind. "Lyra!" Link shouted. "Use the Bow of Light on Malladus!"

Lyra targeted Malladus and sent an arrow flying, but it missed. She ran closer and tried again. This time, it bounced off Link's shield.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Link warned. Lyra reached for an arrow, pulled it back, and sent it through the air. The Light Arrow struck Malladus.

"You did it!" Link exclaimed.

Bolts of light energy crackled out of Malladus. They grew larger and more powerful. Link used his shield to protect himself at a distance away from Malladus. Suddenly, all the tracks n the Dark Realm vanished. The huge Dark Train roared and started self-destructing and falling into the dark purple energy below.

"Look out!" Link warned as the locomotive started tipping backwards.

Chancellor Cole was about to teleport, but suddenly he heard someone say, "Oh, no you don't!" He spun around and saw Gold skydiving towards him. Gold crashed into Cole in a full-power tackle, sending them both into the evil energy liquid. Lyra and Link also fell straight into the energy. Then the Dark Train sunk in the energy after numerous explosions and roaring.

Gold kept on falling even after he touched the purple liquid. _Where am I? _Gold thought to himself. He opened his eyes and saw Chancellor Cole and the ground. THUMP! He and Chancellor Cole crash-landed without a parachute on a hard rock floor.

"Ouch…" Gold whispered. Just then, Link and Lyra and Zelda's spirit fell to the ground. Zelda floated in the air; she hadn't been hurt at all. Then, all of them saw a huge blue ghosty red-eyed open-mouthed thing hovering in the air.

"It's Malladus' true form!" Zelda explained. Suddenly her eyes lit up. Her body was only a couple yards away. She raced to it again and again, but she couldn't reclaim it. Zelda turned to face Link. "What do I do?" she asked. Link shrugged. "Any thoughts, Lyra or Gold?"

Gold stood up. "I really don't know – wait!" He looked down and saw that Chancellor Cole was no longer pinned to the ground. Gold took a quick look around and saw Cole floating with Malladus.

"Get your body back!" Chancellor Cole screeched. Malladus rushed toward Zelda and her body. "Aaaaaa!" Zelda screamed but at the last second, a magic energy wall appeared that blocked out Malladus. All eyes turned and stared at the creator of the wall.

"Byrne?" Zelda asked in disbelief.


	7. Fireballs

**7: Fireballs**

The tall, once evil Lokomo nodded. "Zelda!" he shouted. "You have a special power in you. Use it to get your body!"

Zelda looked at her body and focused really hard. Then she slowly began merging with her body.

"Link. Get Zelda!" Byrne yelled. "She won't be able to float in her normal form."

Link ran to where Zelda was and looked up with his arms out, ready to catch Zelda. Zelda slowly merged with her body. Suddenly, beams of light came from Zelda. Link shielded his eyes so he could see better, but the next moment, Zelda fell on him and squished him flat as a pancake.

"Oooff…" was all that Link could say.

Zelda hopped off him and helped him to his feet. They glanced at Malladus and realized that it was doing something evil. Then, they saw it. Byrne was being destroyed by dark energy.

"Byrne!" Zelda shouted. Just then, Malladus blasted Byrne with a final installment of dark magic and it split him into three trillion pieces of energy.

"No, Byrne!" Link yelled.

Chancellor Cole smiled. "Tee, hee hee!" he laughed, then he looked at Malladus. "You must obtain a body, Your Majesty!"

Malladus stared at Cole.

"What?" Cole asked. Then his eyes grew larger in length and width. "No, no, please no!" he pleaded. "No, don't use me!"

Malladus opened its mouth wide and chomped on Chancellor Cole. Suddenly, a blue tornado of darkness enveloped Malladus. It covered a large area, causing Link, Zelda, Lyra, and Gold to take a couple steps back. A few seconds later, the whirlwind died down, revealing the largest, most ugly beast they had ever seen. The beast consisted of a blue body, a huge mouth filled with teeth, yellow eyes, colossal horns, and an orange mustache to top it off. Malladus stood on four legs, unlike Chancellor Cole.

"Same plain as last time," Link addressed his group. "First, we reflect the fireballs, then Zelda shoots Malladus while the rest of us distract it."

Link turned to face Malladus. "Ready or not, here we come!" he shouted.

Malladus' only reply was a fireball launched at Zelda.

"I'll charge up my power to weaken Malladus!" Zelda said.

Lyra stood in front of Zelda. "Link! Can I use your shield?" she questioned. "I need a way to protect myself!"

Link tossed his shield behind him and deflected a fireball. Malladus jumped to the right and fired at Zelda. Gold did his best to slice the fiery sphere, but one crashed into him, causing him to fly backwards. Lyra took Gold's place and reflected two more fireballs with the shield of antiquity.

Malladus jumped into the original spot where it was standing and roared. Then it breathed out four fireballs, all going toward Zelda.

"Stay back!" Link shouted. He started spinning around so fast that his sword was an orange blur.

"Wow…" Gold gasped.

Link hit all of the fireballs away from Zelda. Strangely, time seemed to slow as he rammed into each flaming rock. After spinning for a few more seconds, Link stopped and wobbled around dizzily. A few more seconds later, Link was fully recovered and stabbing fireballs.

"What a quick recovery!" Lyra exclaimed. Gold nodded in agreement to Lyra's statement.

Suddenly, they heard Link get smashed by a boulder. Lyra ran to Link's place and deflected two more fireballs, but got blasted away by the third.

Malladus roared and launched an extra large fiery rock headed straight for Zelda. Since she had her back to it, she didn't notice. Gold ran in front of Zelda and held his sword high above his head with two hands. The mega flaming boulder flew at Gold and at the last second, he swung his sword down with all of his might and sliced the boulder into two chunks that harmlessly fell to the ground. The blade Gold was holding slammed into the earth and created flying sparks in all directions. Gold rested for a moment and then held his sword up in its normal position. Almost immediately, golden rays of light began to burst from Zelda. All eyes looked at her.

"I'm ready, Link," Zelda said.


	8. Malladus' Demise

**8: Malladus' Demise**

"If we combine my sacred power with the power of the Spirit Flute, I think we can weaken Malladus!" Zelda carefully revealed her secret Malladus destruction plan.

Link equipped the Spirit Flute. "Hey, Lyra. Do you wanna join in?"

Lyra nodded and took out her lyre.

"Hey, Link. Why can't I join the fun?" Gold argued. He took out two rhythm sticks. "_I'll _be the metronome." Gold started hitting the two sticks in a constant beat.

Zelda started singing. Link joined in on the flute after a couple beats. Lyra played her lyre in harmony with them. As the song progressed, faint pictures of all of the lokomos started appearing. The lokomos were using their musical instruments and added sounds to the beautiful 'Song of the Lokomos'. When the melody died down, a huge yellow symbol appeared on the back of Malladus.

"Link, you distract Malladus while I shoot it with the Bow of Light!" Zelda shouted. Link, Lyra, and Gold ran around Malladus and started punching, slashing, and stabbing it. Lyra wasn't well prepared and had to use her fists.

Malladus spun around and clawed at them. Link took the impact of its hands on his shield and signaled to Zelda. She launched an arrow at Malladus' back. The arrow sunk into the beast's target sign. Malladus roared and started to lunge at Zelda. Gold jumped high in the air and blasted his sword into Malladus' left leg. It spun around to face Gold and shot fireballs at him. Gold managed to reflect them.

Zelda aimed at the back of Malladus and let loose an arrow. BONK! The light arrow landed on Malladus' leg. It turned again to face Zelda.

Lyra reached out and pinched Malladus as hard as she could. Malladus roared and flailed wildly, throwing Lyra ten paces to the right. Zelda took that opportunity to shoot the intricate design on the blue-colored back of the horrid beast. Malladus roared wile holding its head and stood on two legs. Then, the giant creature of evil toppled face first into the stone floor. A red rub gem had appeared on the forehead of Malladus.

"Now, Link! Give it your worst!" Zelda encouraged Link as he struck Malladus countless times. One of Malladus' two horns cracked and broke.

"One down!" Link reported.

Malladus stood up again and continued the fight. Lyra pinched. Malladus clawed. Gold slashed. The beast roared. Zelda shot a wave of arrow at the target. The cycle repeated itself a couple times before a light arrow crash-landed in the target. Malladus roared and clutched its head, then fell like a man slipping on a banana peel that was carelessly tossed on the kitchen floor.

Zelda didn't even need to tell Link what to do this time; he was already unleashing cuts and slices on the remaining horn on Malladus. A crack started to form. Gold ran up to Malladus and jumped high in the air. As he fell, his sword flew in a perfect arc towards its hopeless target. Gold's silver blade slid deep into the horn and chopped it in two chunks.

Malladus leaped up and began unleashing its rage on Gold, Link, and Lyra. Fortunately, Zelda went unharmed, without a single scratch.

Link's blade, Gold's sword, and Lyra's fists flew at amazing speeds, clearly annoying the evil beast. Just as the trio was tiring, Link saw an opening. He unleashed a massive spin attack, crashing into the leg of the giant creature. Malladus roared and Link gave the signal. Zelda wasted not even a second with the bow. Malladus was penetrated by the deadly arrow and face-planted into the cold stone floor.

"Now!" Zelda yelled.

Link focused all of his might into the Lokomo Sword and smashed it into the gem on the forehead of Malladus. He pushed with all his might. "Lyra, help me!"

The scene unfolding before Gold's eye matched their last battle with Malladus, but that seemed years ago (though it was actually only a few chapters ago). Lyra ran toward Link as he pushed the sword further into the ruby-colored gem on Malladus' head. Gold saw a piece of the broken Dark Train on the ground. He kicked it away from Zelda and raced to Link's side, grabbing a portion of the handle to the sword.

Zelda carefully walked to Lyra's side. "Just one last push!" Zelda encouraged.

Link strained and finally shoved the majestic sword into the forehead of the shadow beast. At that moment time seemed to stop. They all waited, not knowing the result of their incredible thrust.

Suddenly, the red jewel on Malladus cracked ever so slightly. Gold, Lyra, Zelda, and Link, the main protagonist, continued their upward plunge into the blue beast. The gem cracked, more and more, and then it shattered into ten billion individual pointy sections that all flew in infinite numbers of directions.

Malladus yanked its head out of its sword and then harmlessly grabbed its head where the dark gem used to be. The giant beast stood up and roared even louder than before. Lyra, Zelda, Link, and Gold all watched and waited. Malladus roared at top volume now and Zelda had to cover her ears.

Gold pulled out earplugs.

Bright rays of white light began to shine out of Malladus. It continued roaring and this time Link and Lyra pulled their hats over their ears.

A huge blast of light shot from Malladus into space. Malladus roared one final time and the whole battlefield was filled with white light, blinding Lyra, Gold, Zelda, and Link. It lasted only a couple seconds and then slowly faded away. The dark thunderclouds in the sky morphed into normal clouds at Malladus' defeat.

"It's over. It's finally over," Zelda said.

Link gave a sigh of relief and turned around to look at something.

Zelda turned and exclaimed, "Oh! Anjean!"

"Anjean is here?" Gold exclaimed. He spun around to look at the old lokomo. "I never thought I would meet you again!" Gold said while shaking Anjean's hand.

Zelda stepped forward. "What will happen to Byrne?"

Anjean raised both of her arms and a blue sphere of light started to appear. "The spirit is persistent, my dear," she said. "Even though Byrne was physically destroyed, eventually, he'll return in another form."

Zelda was satisfied now.

"But now, we must return to the sky," Anjean said. She started to rise out of the moving seat she was in. "Take good care of this land, my dear," she spoke. The, Anjean transformed into a violet ball of light and flew into the sky, accompanied by five other spheres of the other lokomos.

A blue light came out of the ground next to Gold.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye," Link said.

Gold stepped toward the blue light and turned around. "Goodbye for now!"

Lyra also waved goodbye and together they stepped into the portal.


	9. Tohjo Falls

**9: Tohjo Falls**

Silver was in a panicked rush. _Where did they go?_ he pondered. A few minutes earlier, Lyra and Gold had gone into this cave and not come out again.

Silver bravely stepped into the entrance of Tohjo Falls. Inside he stared at a large waterfall in the middle of the cave. Silver jumped into the shallow water and began making his way toward the waterfall.

Just then, a Gyrados leaped over the falls and almost landed on Silver. It spun around creating a giant whirlpool. Silver managed to open one of his Poké Balls.

"Go, Kingdra- blub blub blub…" Silver had to work hard not to drown. His Kingdra spun into a tornado of air and slammed into the Gyrados while releasing all of its rage.

"Gyro!..." The stunned Pokémon screeched as it fainted.

Silver recovered and continued toward the roaring waterfall. When he was at its base, he called his Kingdra. "Kingdra, use Waterfall!" Silver's Kingdra splashed into the waterfall and flew upwards to split the water. Silver took one step forward but suddenly a blue light appeared before him and two figures fell out and squished him like a pancake. "Oooff…"

"Oh, hi!" a voice said.

Silver stood up and saw Lyra. "Wh-wh-when did you get here?!" he almost shouted.

Lyra winked. "Just now!"

Suddenly, Silver heard a weird sound. He spun around like a Gyrados using whirlpool (which he had just experienced) and saw Gold hitting a sword against a rock. Silver fell backwards in surprise and toppled over Lyra like dominos. As he stood up, he said, "Where did you get _that_ from?"

Gold turned around and explained, "Link gave it to me."

Silver was still confused. "Well, at least you're safe," he said.

Lyra suddenly leaped to her feet. "Oh! My mom will be worried like last time. We better go!"

Gold placed his sword in his backpack and started to leave. Silver and Lyra followed him outside the cave and into the warm sunshine.

"I'm glad we're home," Lyra said. "There's no place like home!"

~The+End~


End file.
